Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi
|- |} |} Empire at War Hallo Kenobi! Ich habe da mal ne Frage: Gibt es für EAW ein Mod in dem die Rebellen-Schiffe Hangars haben? Es zählt doch alles was in einem Star-Wars-Spiel vorkommt als Quelle oder? Bao-Dur 16:29, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Such mal nach der SAU-Mod von Steiner Modding. Ben Kenobi Admin 16:47, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Warum schwer machen wenns auch leichter geht: Baue bitte doch einfach nen Link ein, da mein Internet etwas nuja "spinnt" Bao-Dur 17:31, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Keine Ahnung, weiß den Link nicht mehr. Such einfach ein bisschen. Ben Kenobi Admin 17:50, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Logbuch Wo finde ich das Logbuch mit gesperrten Benutzern und gelöschten Accounts? E.B 17:47, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Bei den Spezialseiten kannst du "Logbücher" auswählen und dann die entsprechenden ansehen. Ben Kenobi Admin 17:51, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ideale der Sith Ich habe ein Zitat aus deinem Artikel "Githany" aufgegriffen, das mir ehrlich gesagt Rätsel aufwirft. Dart Bane sagt über Githany nach ihrem Tod: "Sie hat immer nur sich gesehen. Sie hat die Dunkle Seite nie verstanden." Aber die Sith sehe doch immer nur sich selbst und die Vergrößerung ihrer eigenen Macht und Stärke. Also warum hat Githany dann die dunkle Seite nicht verstanden? Ich dachte, Egoismus und das eigensinnige Streben nach der Macht ist gerade der Kern der dunklen Seite. E.B 19:29, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Nun, für Bane war das Vergrößern der eigenen Macht nicht die Hauptsache. Er sah eher das große Ganze, dem es zu dienen galt. Githany war ein egoistischer Mitläufer, was Bane zutiefst verachtete. Deshalb hat er schließlich für die Auslöschung aller Sith gesorgt und die Regel der Zwei aufgestellt. Aber warte erstmal noch ab, Jango und ich werden uns bald an den Darth Bane Artikel setzen, wo du dann alles nachlesen kannst. Ben Kenobi Admin 19:40, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Das hoffe ich. Denn sonst hätte ich jetzt noch die Frage gestellt, was für Bane denn das "große Ganze" ist, wenn nicht genau dasselbe wie für Githany. E.B 19:42, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Keine Angst! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 19:52, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) *hust* Hallo Ben Auch bei dir wollte ich mich nochmal direkt entschuldigen. es lag nicht in meiner absicht deine kompetenzen zu untergraben, auch wenn es offensichtlich den anschein gemacht hat, ich war mir der richtigkeit meiner sache absolut sicher und war einfach der meinung es wäre ein mobbing von eurer seite aus. mir ist klar das ich zur zeit nicht sonderlich beliebt bin, was ja auch mehr als verständlich ist, ich hoffe nur das ein gutes verhalten von meiner seite aus die wogen wieder glätten kann. in diesem sinne, schönen abend ;) Periphalos 19:56, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem, ich werde es dir nicht nachtragen. Aber beweis uns jetzt auch bitte, dass du es anders kannst. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 20:23, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Lösch-Problem Hallo Ben Ich habe ein Artikel Erstellt. „Arkonia“. Kannst du mir helfen den Artikel zu löschen? Darth Nihilus 13:42, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ist bereits erledigt worden. --Asajj disku 14:06, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke. Aber welche Spezies lebt dann auf Arkonia? Darth Nihilus 09:40, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Es gibt jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder du meinst die Arkanianer von Arkania oder die Arconier von Arcona. Ben Kenobi Admin 11:37, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ohh... das war dann Arkania. Ich wusste nicht, ob auf meiner Karte ein O oder ein A stand. Gibt es villeicht auf Arkania Draigons? Darth Nihilus 12:08, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Gibt es! Es sind Arkanische Drachen. Ben Kenobi Admin 12:11, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Jubiläum Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem 1-jährigen Jedipedia- Jubiläum! Ich hoffe du bleibst der JP auch noch viele weitere Jahre treu Bild:;-).gif! Viele Grüße, Anakin 14:13, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das hoffe ich doch auch, was würden wir sonst ohne ihn machen? Auch von mir herzliche Glückwünsche, Ben! Auf dich! Liebe Grüße Kyle22 17:19, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Dann beglückwünsche ich doch auch mal :), Glückwunsch Ben, mögen noch viele weitere Jahre folgen Jango 17:33, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ebenso von mir, ich wollt zwar erster sein, aber ich hab zu lange geschlafen...vielleicht sollte ich mal früher ins Bett....Boba 17:36, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke Leute! Ich freu mich schon auf das, was vor uns liegt! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 18:42, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Kanonenboot der Wilden Ritter Welcher Klasse gehört das Kannonenboot von Saba/Wilden Ritter an? Bao-Dur 19:48, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich antworte mal Ben, der ja, wie schon so oft gesagt, keinerlei Ahnung von der NJO hat. Das wurde in Das Ultimatum nicht gesagt, ich habs am Dienstag ausgelesen und es wurde nix gesagt. --Asajj disku 20:37, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bearbeitungsprobleme Kenobi! ich habe großes Problem: Ich wollte Kamino bearbeiten, und da ist irgendetwas passsiert. Keine Ahnung was(mein Internet spinnt wohl etwas). Zumindest ist der Artikel nicht mehr mit der Tablle(die ist weg) wie er vorher war. Bao-Dur 09:20, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Himmel noch mal! Ich konnte das Problem wieder lösen Entwarnung! Bao-Dur 09:22, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Na wenn das so ist... Wii Hey Ben, ich habe mir nun endlich die Wii zugelegt und ich muss sagen, ich bin begeistert! Bild:--).gif Resident Evil 4 gefällt mir besonders gut. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 19:12, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Oh, das freut mich zu hören! Wenn du Tipps brauchst, meld dich einfach bei mir. Und berichte mir mal über deine Eindrücke, wenn du wieder Internet hast. Viel Spaß beim Spielen! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 22:41, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Eclipse I Hi Ben!!!! Ich wollte dich fragen ob du Bilder da zusteuern könntest. MfG--Commander Gree_23 disku 11:23, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwert Hallo! Ich habe gelesen, dass du ein Lichtschwert (vor längerem) bekommen hast. Da wollte ich dich Fragen wie schwer das Lichtschwert ist? (Übrigens: Dem Benutzer Gree hast du noch nicht geantwortet) Kit Mephisto 11:04, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Jo, ich habe ein Lichtschwert. Hm, ich kann zwar nur schätzen, aber die Replik wiegt etwa 3 kg und ist damit ein ziemlicher Brocken. Gree soll erstmal seinen Artikel weiterschreiben, da steht noch nicht genug, als dass ich jetzt schon Bilder hinzufügen könnte. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 11:53, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke, Meister Jedi. Außerdem ist mir aufgefallen, dass bei deiner Benutzerseite, sowie bei der Hauptseite, statt bearbeiten Quelltext betrachten steht. Haben das nur Administrator? O.K. ich will jetzt nicht vom Thema abkommen. Ich habe irgendwo gelesen das ein Lichtschwert 30cm groß ist, glaube ich zwar, ich will mich aber versichern. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Kit Mephisto 13:51, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das LS ist wirklich etwa 30 cm lang - muss es aber auch sein, denn sonst hast du nicht genügend Platz für deine Hände. Soso, dir ist das mit dem Quelltext also aufgefallen? Tja, man hat als Administrator natürlich auch die Möglichkeit, bestimmte Seiten vor unautorisiertem Zugriff zu schützen. Dazu gehören beispielsweise die Hauptseite und die meisten technischen Vorlagen. im Seitenschutz-Logbuch kannst du das alles nachvollziehen. Meine Seite will eigentlich nur ich selbst bearbeiten, weshalb ich alle, die nicht den Status "Administrator" haben, sozusagen ausgesperrt habe. Auf Anfrage und bei wiederholtem Vandalismus durch IPs schützen wir allerdings auch normale Benutzerseiten, sodass nur noch angemeldete User daran arbeiten können. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 20:28, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) Theta-Klasse Moin moin! ich habe gerade den Artikel Theta-Shuttle gelesen und dann ist mir, wie schon alzu oft, etwas aufgefallen: Die Einstiegsluke ist im Bild ganz am Ende des Shuttles heruntergefahren. Nun die Frage: Im Inneren kann an dann überhaupt noch ohne Einschränkungen durch das Schiff gehen(z.B. der Weg zum Cockpit, der Hauptraum)? Verfügt das Shuttle auch über ein Quatier, da es ja als mobile Basis von Palpatine dient? Bao-Dur 19:01, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Besorg dir doch "Das Kompendium - Die Risszeichnungen", da ist ein Querschnitt drin. Ben Kenobi Admin 20:28, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich ahbe das Kompendium- Die Risszeichnungen. Aber darauf wurde ich nicht wirklich schlau. Nun hat sich das geändert.Bao-Dur 09:54, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) Eine Bitte Könntest du meine Babeln direkt unter meiner Benutzertabelle positionieren? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das machen soll. E.B 21:07, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich habs mal so gemacht, dass es bei mir passt. Aber ich hab auch ne Bildschirmauflösung von 1400x1050... Ben Kenobi Admin 21:16, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hat leider nicht hingehauen. ;-) E.B Was denkst du eigentlich zum Inhalt meiner Babeln? E.B 21:22, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Was soll ich dazu denken? Sind halt Babel, die sich jeder so machen kann, wie er will. Ben Kenobi Admin 21:27, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mistryl Su'cuy! Ich habe da mal eine wichtige Frage: Was kannst du mir alles über die Mistryl sagen(Hauptquatier, Bewaffnung, "Schüler-Lehrer-Verhältnis", usw.) und sage mir jetzt bitte nicht ich soll bei Wookiepeida nachgucken, mein Englisch ist noch nicht besonders gut. Ret Bao-Dur 19:56, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Nie gehört. Ben Kenobi Admin 20:26, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) Disku Wie kann ich eine Verlinkung zu meiner Diskussionsseite auf meine Signatur dranhängen, aber so, dass ich nur vier Tilden eingeben muss? Gruß Kit Mephisto 19:14, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Bei deinen Einstellungen musst du in dem Feld unten den "Quelltext" deiner Signatur angeben, also Kit Mephisto disku. Dann musst du noch das Häkchen darüber setzen, speichern und schon hast du eine geänderte Signatur. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:00, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Danke, Meister Kenobi! K. Mephisto disku 13:24, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) P.S. Wozu sind manche Benutzer Jedipedianer? :::Das hatte den Grund, dass die Benutzerliste von Vandalen-Accounts überschwemmt war. Um die "echten" Benutzer zu filtern, haben wir zwischenzeitlich die Kategorie:Jedipedianer als Benutzerliste angegeben. Natürlich kannst du dich noch immer da eintragen. Inzwischen ist das Problem mit den Vandalen allerdings gelöst. Ben Kenobi Admin 15:51, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich verstehe. Nochmals Danke. (Ich hab' mich jetzt trotzdem eingetragen) K. Mephisto disku 18:44, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Hä bin ich zu blöd?? Ich find unter Einstellungen gar nichts. Wo genau is denn das? Finwe 21:23, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Das ist bei Einstellungen unter Benutzerdaten, da steht irgendwo Ihr Spitzname (zum Unterschreiben) Gruß Boba 21:55, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Infobox Hi, ich bin neu hier. Kannst du mir sagen wie man diesen Infokasten rechts oben am anfang des Artikels erstellt. Ich hab schon bei der großen Wikipedia bei hilfe nachgekukt, hab aber da nicht ganz durchgeblikt. :Morgen, ist gannz einfach. Du suchst dir die entsprechende Infobox in dieser Kategorie aus, makierst das was in dem blauen Kasten ist mit der Maus, kopierst das dann und fügst es in den Artikel ein, wenn die Äravorlage drin ist, dann unter diese, ansonsten immer als erstes, so das der Text unter der Infobox ist. Fallst du Probleme hast dann schreibt entweder hier was falsch ist oder du schreibst es in die Diskussion des Artikels. Gruß Jango 10:59, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Starwars-Allstars ich weiß das es bereits ein bild gibt das so ist.Aber ich kann es nicht mehr finden.Kannst du mir einen link des bildes hierhin schreiben?--The Collector 16:32, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Richtig. Das Bild hat mein Mit-Admin Little Ani damals erstellt und hochgeladen. Du müsstest es eigentlich auf seinen Seiten finden können. Ben Kenobi Admin 16:37, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Das hier: Bild:StarWars-Allstars.jpg? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:59, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) Genau das hatte ich gemeint--The Collector 11:16, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bilder hochladen hallo,immer wenn ich ein bild hochladen will, öffnet sich dann eine Seite auf der folgendes steht: „.“ ist kein empfohlenes Dateiformat. Wie kann ich jetzt wieder bilder hochladen?--The Collector 11:51, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) habs gerade selbst rausgekriegt.--The Collector 11:54, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hi, ich hab das gleiche problem, de steht ich soll Photos im Jpeg format hochladen, dann hab ich nachgeschaut und gesehen das die Bilder schon im Jpeg Format sind. :Das hochladen hat aber trotzdehm nicht funktioniert. Kann mir jehmand helfen? ::So weit ich weiß, kann man nur als angemeldeter Benutzer Bilder hochladen. Klicke also auf anmelden, Erstelle dir einen Acount (das ist völlig kostenlos, du gehst keine Verpflichtungen ein und musst keine privaten Angaben machen, wenn du das nicht willst). Dann müsste das Hochladen funktionieren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:58, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hat immer noch nicht funktioniert. ::Du bist im Moment auch nicht angemeldet (das erkenne ich daran, dass die letzte Änderung von einer IP-Ardresse und nicht von einem Benutzer gemacht wurde). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:06, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich wil das Bild ja auch nicht in der Jedipedia hochladen, sondern in einer anderen wikki. Da sollte doch alles genauso funktionieren. ::Dann solltest du da nachfragen, vieleicht funktioniert es ja doch anders. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:14, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) :In der blöden Wikki ist aber nie jehmand online, dewegen hab ich hier nachgefragt. Also du hast keinen Lösung mehr? Egal. Danke für deine Hife. Schön, dass ihr Probleme auf meiner Diskussion klärt... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 17:23, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) Entführung Hi, Ben. Ich hoffe du kannst dich noch gut an Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden erinnern. Denn ich schreibe ja die Artikel über die fünf Famlien und jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr wie sich Kit Fisto während der Entführung nannte? Und wer hat den Betrug aufgedeckt? K. Mephisto disku 20:12, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) Verändern Hi, Ben Kenobi. Ich habe mal eine kurze Frage. Ich würde gerne wissen, ob ich ein Bild verändern darf , um es auf meiner Benutzerseite als Bild zu zeigen. Ich würde drum gerne eine Fotomontage machen. Für mein Benutzerbild. Nun bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich damit irgendwie ein Copyright-Recht verletze. Es ist ein Bild von Jedipedia, also nicht von irgendeiner anderen Website. Liebe Grüsse Ilya 22:00, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Solange du die Vorlage:Copyright reinpackst, ist alles in Ordnung. Ben Kenobi Admin 23:34, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Wie, ist das dann nicht FanArt? Boba 23:46, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Also ich hab das so gemacht: Für das gesammte Bild eine FanArt-Vorlage reingestellt, dann die Quellen der Einzelnen verwendeten Bilder angegeben und dazu eine Copyright-Vorlage. Gruß, Anakin 23:58, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST)